


A Different Kind of Gift

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by the lovely violettefemme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely violettefemme.

“You know, when I offered myself as your birthday present, this isn’t what I meant.” Elijah tries to move his wrist, tugging against the cuffs that bind him to the bed, but they hold firm.

“Should have thought of that before,” Orli tells him unsympathetically as he fastens the final restraint on Elijah’s ankle. He runs a finger along the bottom of Elijah’s bare foot. Elijah flails around to get away from the ticklish sensation, but can’t, for all his struggling. Orli smirks. Perfect.

Orli stares at him for a full minute – a wealth of pale skin against dark sheets broken only by scuffed brown leather, a heady reminder that Elijah is helpless and _his_ – and then strides calmly from the room.

“Where are you going?” Elijah cries, voice practically cracking on the last word. Orli hears the sounds of more struggling, but assumes that the cuffs are winning when Elijah doesn’t appear.

The sound stops suddenly, and he can sense Elijah trying to figure out where he is. Orli rolls his eyes and undresses, because they’d never have made it this far if they’d both been naked.

“Where did you get these, anyway?” Elijah calls, voice muffled slightly.

“I borrowed them from Dom.”

There’s a pause. “Ugh, get them off! God only knows what he’s _done_ with them. Take them off!”

Orli walks back in completely naked and hears Elijah’s gasp. Orli smirks. “I don’t think so. It’s my birthday. And besides, you’re enjoying it, aren’t you? I haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re already hard.”

Elijah curses him and blushes, and Orli laughs. He sits on the side of the bed and carefully runs his fingers over the indentation where Elijah’s hip and leg meets, a particularly sensitive spot. Elijah’s body is taunt from fighting the restraints, and Orli’s caress causes a shudder to whip through him.

“What are you going to do?” Elijah asks, anticipation and unease flavoring the words.

Orli climbs over and straddles Elijah, making sure to avoid Elijah’s cock. He leans down until his mouth is almost against Elijah’s. “Anything I want,” he breathes. Elijah stretches up for a kiss, but Orli is just – a bit – too far. He growls and lets his head fall back against the pillow, and Orli can feel the vibrations where his thighs are pressed against Elijah’s ribcage.

He strokes himself, intending to tease Elijah, who can’t do the same, and has a wicket thought. He smiles, predatory, and leans forward to whisper, “I’m going to come on you, Lij. Come all over you.”

Elijah’s eyes widen, and he moans as Orli sits back and starts to jerk himself off in earnest. Orli can feel Elijah’s muscles shifting, trying to reach out and touch. They’ve never done this before, simply because they can’t keep their hands off one another. The thought that Elijah is watching as he gets himself off is adding a dimension of pleasure that he’s never known when wanking. Elijah’s eyes on him turn everything liquid and sharp at the same time.

Orli curls his hand just so, the way Elijah always does when he wants Orli to come right then, and Orli does, covering Elijah’s chest and shoulders and throat.

“Oh, God…” Elijah gasps, and twists in a futile attempt to get Orli against his cock.

Orli grins lazily, pleasure tingling everywhere below his waist from his orgasm and already feeling stabs of arousal from having Elijah trapped beneath him and needy. He laps up some of his come and offers his mouth to Elijah to share the taste. Elijah kisses him furiously, taking advantage of anything Orli’s willing to give him. He moans as Orli pulls away again, trying to follow.

“I could leave you like this, you know,” Orli tells him, although he’s not entirely certain that he could. Elijah stares at him almost petulantly, but doesn’t answer. Orli moves off of Elijah, sitting on the bed beside him. He leans and licks the inside of Elijah’s arm, feeling the tension in the muscle. Orli hardly spends any time here and wonders if the skin might not feel neglected. Elijah’s twisting again, and Orli can’t help but smile as he thinks of another area most definitely feels that way, for all that it receives the majority of Orli’s attention, the greedy thing.

“Do you want me to make you come?” Orli asks abruptly, and the bottom of Elijah’s stomach drops away, vertigo just from Orli’s voice. “Do you?”

“Yes!” Elijah gasps, panting harshly. Orli’s tongue traces a path from the crest of Elijah’s hip inward, stopping just short of Elijah’s straining cock, and breathes in, not even thinking really, just loving that smell.

“Fuck, Orli,” Elijah whispers, staring down at him, eyes wild and frustrated. Orli licks Elijah’s cock a few times, small kitten licks that have Elijah crying out because he’s so sensitized now, so desperate for Orli’s touch. Elijah tastes better than he smells, if that’s even possible, but Orli doesn’t want that right now. He’s hard again and wants to claim Elijah completely.

Elijah’s head is arched back, and Orli coats a finger with lube without stopping those teasing flickers of tongue, so that when he pushes his finger inside Elijah, it’s a complete shock. Elijah’s yells and arches, scrabbling against the cuffs and torn between pushing down onto Orli’s finger and up toward Orli’s mouth.

Orli adds another finger, and Elijah’s completely incoherent at this point, gasping and shuddering and demanding Orli fuck him right the fuck _now_.

Elijah whimpers when Orli removes his fingers, but it only prompts Orli to push into Elijah and give him what he wants. Orli can’t remember Elijah ever being this tense during sex. It’s making him tighter, even more intense until Orli’s not even sure that it’s pleasure at all, but he can’t stop sliding into Elijah’s body, claiming him. They fit together perfectly.

“Shit, Lij,” Orli moans, unable to keep silent as he pauses, all the way inside.

“Fuck, Orli, shit. Don’t stop, you freak,” Elijah cries, and Orli begins thrusting into Elijah, deep powerful strokes that feel like they’re searing the skin off his cock. Elijah is practically sobbing and tugs against the restraints with a token strength, mostly because he forgets and tries to reach for Orli again and again.

“God, I love you, Lij,” Orli says as he thrusts inside again, setting off a chain reaction in Elijah’s body. He screams as he comes, harder than should be possible and for so long that at the end there isn’t even spunk, just his body’s shuddering, breaking need to dissolve from intense pleasure.

His orgasm pushes Orli over the edge, catching him by surprise because he’d thought to last much longer the second time. He collapses against Elijah’s heaving chest and his own drying come, and neither can move for what seems like a very long time.

Finally, Orli pulls out of Elijah’s body, making them both hiss and shiver. Orli takes a steadying breath and begins to undo the cuffs around Elijah’s wrists.

“Did you enjoy your present?” Elijah croaks as Orli moves down to free his legs, flexing sore wrists and examining the circle of abraded skin.

“God, do you even have to ask?” It’s hard to undo the cuffs with trembling fingers, but Elijah’s free at last, and Orli crawls back up to get a kiss for his troubles.

Elijah grins, wrapping heavy, tired limbs around Orli. “Now I can’t wait for my birthday.”

“I don’t know how I’ll match this,” Orli groused, making Elijah chuckle. They kiss shallowly, enjoying each other, too exhausted to kiss any way but comfortable and soft. “Sleep,” Orli orders after a minute, a whisper against sated skin, and Elijah obeys without a thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh Hartnett is sitting comfortably on the end of their bed like he belongs there. Elijah blinks again. “Uh,” he says intelligently, and then Orlando’s arms come around his waist from behind, body pressing up against his back.

“Do you like your gift?” Orlando asks.

It takes Elijah a minute to get it, but then he does, fucking hell. He lets out a shuddering breath, and Josh stands, walking over to Elijah. He’s smiling, wearing a white shirt with jeans hanging low on his hips, and his feet are bare.

Elijah is so focused that he misses Josh speaking and tunes back in to hear Josh say, uncertainly, “…if you want.” Elijah realizes vaguely that his reaction might be a little misleading, but he still can’t speak to tell them otherwise.

So, he reaches out and grabs Josh’s shirt, pulling him forward and kissing him on the mouth. Orli moans, still behind them, and it’s his I’m-really-turned-on moan, which Elijah understands completely because if he gets any harder, he’ll be in danger of permanent injury.

Then Josh’s tongue is in his mouth, and the shocked numb state he’s been in cracks, and he’s thrown into the moment fast enough to make him dizzy. Their hands on him without the layer of disbelief he’s been wading through is so intense that he whimpers, and Josh tears his mouth away to smile at the sound.

“You know,” he says to Orli as if they’re having a casual conversation and not reducing Elijah into a little puddle of need between them, “I don’t think he’s going to last very long the first time.”

“Definitely not,” Orli agrees and bites Elijah’s earlobe. “Might as well get it over with so we can move on to the real fun.”

Josh drops to his knees, and Elijah’s jaw clenches to keep from making any more weird noises, and his jeans are opened and shoved down to his knees. Josh makes a satisfied noise as the move exposes how interested Elijah is in the situation. He looks steadily into Elijah’s eyes as he takes the tip of Elijah’s cock into his mouth.

Elijah didn’t used to think that it made a difference who was blowing you as long as someone’s mouth was on your cock, but it’s been so long since anyone but Orli touched him that he feels immediately how different Josh is. He stares until his shirt is removed by Orli, breaking the connection with a gentle scrape of cotton. When Elijah can see again, Josh is intent on his task.

Orli’s hands move across Elijah’s chest, teasing and stroking. Elijah finally shuts his eyes, giving up everything except the feeling. Josh’s hands are holding him steady by the hips, a tight grip that anchors him against overwhelming sensations.

Elijah cries out as Orli’s hand materializes in the crack of his ass, massaging his hole with slick fingers. Orli slips one inside him, familiar and knowing, and when it skids over his prostate, Elijah’s body shudders, and he comes immediately. He goes limp, twitching as Orli frees his finger and Josh flickers his tongue against Elijah’s spent cock.

Josh tugs his clothes the rest of the way off as Orli steadies him, leaving him naked and trapped between the two fully dressed men. Josh stands back up and kisses Orli over Elijah’s shoulder, sharing Elijah’s taste while Elijah watches. Orli’s arms come around Elijah and take off Josh’s shirt, and they move apart again as the fabric passes between them.

“Bed?” Josh asks, his voice low. Elijah feels Orli nod.

They make it across the room, Elijah practically stumbling. Orli sets him on the edge of the bed, and then turns and strips Josh’s shirt off. Elijah licks his lips, definitely approving of the view.

Orli kisses Josh, dragging his fingertips from his collarbone down across his stomach and to the buttons on his jeans. Orli glances at Elijah, who’s watching intently, and then pops the top button open, and then the next, and the jeans fall and pool at Josh’s feet. Elijah sucks in a breath at the black boxer briefs beneath.

Josh looks at him and smiles, and Elijah feels his stomach twist over, because he knows that expression, sincere and sweet. Orli quickly removes his own clothes, and earning him his own smile. “Nice,” Josh says.

“Thanks,” Orli smirks and crawls into bed behind Elijah. “Loose the pants.” He drags Elijah back by the arm, laughing when Elijah moves but keeps his eyes fixed on Josh, who casually drops his underwear and steps out of them. Elijah swallows hard, and automatically takes the packet when Orli shoves it into his hand. “Can you put that on him?” Orli asks when Elijah finally tears his eyes away to stare blankly at the condom.

“I don’t know,” Elijah says ruefully. “I think you killed my brain.”

Josh laughs and climbs on the bed and sits, legs tucked beneath him. “Here,” he says, but Elijah shakes his head.

“I can do it,” he says, and gets up on his hands and knees to crawl closer. Orli immediately takes advantage of the position and grabs his hip to steady him before pushing two fingers inside. Elijah gasps, and Josh rescues the condom from his lax grip. He doesn’t put on it on right away, instead leaning forward to cup Elijah’s jaw and kiss him.

Elijah moans again, both from the kiss and the sensation of Orli’s fingers disappearing, only to return a few seconds later with more lube and an additional finger. Josh bites his bottom lip, and then licks into his mouth.

“Ready,” Orli says, and Josh moves back, Elijah swaying forward to follow. Orli prevents him with the hand on his hip and pulls him back so that he’s reclining between Orli’s spread legs and facing Josh, who has successfully dealt with the condom and is crawling toward them.

“You’re already getting hard again,” Orli says, hand coming around to stroke him once.

“Yeah, I still have a pulse,” Elijah shoots back, then gasps as Josh runs his hands up Elijah’s thighs.

“He’s still snarking,” Orli comments to Josh.

“We can fix that,” Josh says, and bends one of Elijah’s thighs back. Orli places a hand on his knee, holding him open.

“Shit,” Elijah pants.

“Better,” Orli says.

“Definitely,” Josh agrees. He lines his cock up and slowly pushes into Elijah.

Elijah’s head snaps back, hitting Orli’s shoulder, but he keeps his eyes open and locked on Josh’s face. He can feel himself start to sweat.

He shifts up, the movement making Josh hiss, and runs his fingers through Josh’s hair. He pulls him down by the neck until they’re close enough to kiss.

“Fuck me,” he demands and feels the exhale of Josh’s gasp against his lips.

Josh kisses him, hard, and then settles back and begins to thrust into Elijah with smooth, steady strokes.

Elijah whines and arches his back. “He wants it harder,” Orli says, and Elijah can feel the vibrations of his voice where they’re pressed together.

“Oh, yeah,” Josh grunts, and snaps his hips. Elijah cries out, head thrashing against Orli’s shoulder. He does it again, and Elijah can’t help the keening noise that escapes him. It’s just perfect - Josh fucking into him, the pull of his muscles where Orli is holding him open, the rising heat everywhere they touch.

“God,” Orli says into his ear, loud enough to be heard over the sounds of their fucking, and pinches a nipple with his free hand. “That is so hot.”

“You have no idea,” Josh gasps.

“I really do,” Orli counters, and Elijah can hear the smirk in his voice. Elijah tightens his muscles as Josh pulls out and earns himself a particular hard thrust. “Are you going to come, Josh?” Orli asks, and Josh groans. “He wants you to. Don’t you, Elijah?”

“Fuck, yes,” Elijah manages. Josh’s hips are moving faster now, and Elijah’s entire lower half seems primed to explode, from the warmth in his ass where Josh shoves in yet again, to the growing tightening of his balls.

“Tell him,” Orli orders, this time speaking so low that only Elijah can hear.

“Yeah, Josh, god. Want you to come. Please, Josh,” Elijah babbles.

Orli mouths at the side of his neck, biting him, and when Elijah jerks in reaction, Josh cries out and comes, cock buried in Elijah and head thrown back. It is so incredibly hot, but Orli whispers, “Don’t come,” and he holds himself back.

Josh’s chest is heaving for breath, but after a few seconds, he carefully pulls away, collapsing onto his side, watching them. Orli releases Elijah’s leg, which hurts as it falls, but the pain is lost in the greater sensation of Orli shifting them just enough that he can slide inside. It’s easy since Elijah’s been fucked loose, and Orli curses.

He can’t get the same force as Josh did, but he’s able to get deeper. Elijah tries to help by lifting up when Orlando pulls out, but he’s on the edge of coming, so he’s probably doing more harm than good. Still, every time he moves, Orli moans, and it sounds amazing.

Josh sits up and shifts closer. “You two are so goddamn hot,” he says. He wraps one of his hands around Elijah’s cock and pulls. The grip is not tight enough, but the shape and callouses are different from what he’s used to, and it makes him groan.

“Mine,” Orli whispers, again too low for Josh to hear, and bites down on his shoulder, and Elijah cries out and comes into Josh’s hand. His body clamps down on Orli’s cock, and Orli yells and comes as well.

Elijah goes boneless against Orli, sucking in air. Josh reaches up and offers his palm to Orli, who licks a broad swath through the spunk on Josh’s hand.

“Oh god,” Elijah breaths.

Josh smiles and wipes the rest on the sheet. He gets out of bed, still a bit shaky, and pulls on his boxer briefs. He picks up his jeans and steps into them.

“You’re welcome to stay the night,” Orli offers. His cock slips out of Elijah, but neither of them are much inclined to move.

Josh pauses with his hands on the buttons, looking up at them from beneath his lashes. “Tempting,” he admits, “But I should go.” He picks his shirt up off the ground, but just holds it as he walks around the bed and gives them both a searing kiss. He straightens and smiles again, the one that still twists Elijah’s gut. “Thanks,” he says, and “Happy birthday, Elijah.” Then he’s out the door.

Elijah takes a deep breath, then turns over and tucks himself against Orli’s side. “Uh, sorry, but did that just really happen?”

“Josh Hartnett and I team fucking you? Yup, that was real.”

“Best present ever,” he declares.

“Yeah?” Orli asks, as if there was some doubt that he enjoyed it.

“Love you,” Elijah tells him. Orli kisses the top of his head, and they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/130213.html).


End file.
